dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 9
(Gary Concord, Sr.) * (Gary Concord. Jr.) Supporting Characters: * Impi * Leandra Antagonists: * Rebborizzan * Scorne Other Characters: * Guppy * Mr. President Era: * , 2239 Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | StoryTitle2 = Red, White, and Blue: "The Volcano" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * Chief of G-2 Antagonists: * ** Araki ** Shiroki ** soldiers Other Characters: * Professor Titheredge * Lieutenant Page Locations: * newly-formed volcanic island. | Writer3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle3 = Hop Harrigan: "Northern Lights, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gerry Other Characters: * Maurice * Captain * sick crew member Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler4_1 = Richard Rick | Inker4_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle4 = Wiley of West Point | Synopsis4 = While Wiley is getting court-martialled, his old girlfriend Betty Bailey shows up to help him out. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Supporting Characters: * Betty Bailey Other Characters: * Mrs. Wiley * Baxter * Mr. Dolce Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle5 = Adventures in the Unknown: "A Thousand Years a Minute" (Part III) | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Animals: * pterodactyls * sabre-tooth tigers * brontosaurus Other Characters: * Ape-Men * Cave Men * Oki Era: * Prehistoric Times Vehicles: * Lazar's Tempmobile | Writer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle6 = Scribbly: "... Teaches the Principal" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mother * Mr. Macklin * Other Characters: * Miss Loomis * Mr. Jenkins | Writer7_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler7_1 = Russell Cole | Inker7_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle7 = Ben Webster | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie * Prof. Matt Mattix Other Characters: * Boys ** Tuffy O'Toole ** Butch McGlutch ** Boneyard Briggs ** Scinny Jones ** Slinky Simonetti ** Slugger Smith | Writer8_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler8_1 = Walter Galli | Inker8_1 = Walter Galli | StoryTitle8 = Fredric March: "The American Way" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Martin Gunther * Irma Gunther Supporting Characters: * Karl Gunther, Jr. Other Characters: * Samuel Brockton * Ruth * Ed Lorenz * Thor * * Charles Lindbergh Locations: * , early 1930s | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Always Belittlin' (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Daisybelle (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** "Syndicate of Schemers, Part 2" (text story) by George Shute ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Dumm ** Toonerville Folks (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances